Engine stands and the like constructed in accordance with the prior art have been relatively complex, generally requiring a wheeled stand providing spaced vertical support members between which the load in the form of an engine and the like is carried. Such supports limit accessibility to the load or other structure upon which repair or construction work is being carried out. In the case of engines, different makes, models and sizes require mounting plates of special construction for attaching the load to the face plate. The problem is brought about because the surfaces of the various makes of engines are at different levels requiring the flat face plate to be joined with an irregular surface. The standard face plate provided for any given engine would have bosses and the like which are specially provided for that make of engine. The plates are expensive and one for each type of engine to be serviced must be provided.
Accordingly, one of the objects of the present invention is to provide a universal mounting face plate which may accommodate an engine and the like of any size and manufacture.
Another important object of the invention is the provision of a load balancing and stabilizing means in the form of an extensible wheeled member carried by the wheeled base which may be raised in order to fix and balance the load as positioned by the universal mounting means which may require more spacing from the face plate of the engine stand in some instances than in others.
Prior art devices are typified by the engine stand illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,056 wherein a special spaced forward support is provided for stabilizing the forward portion of the engine.